Destiny
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Len dipaksa Rin untuk menggantikanya kencan dengan seorang cowok bernama Kaito yang baru ia temui kemarin di halte. Berakhir dengan Len yang menyukai Kaito. Tapi kaito menyukai Rin. Lalu bagaimana cinta segitiga itu akan berjalan? Non-formal language. (Yaoi)[KaitoxLen] Chap 4 Complete!
1. Chapter 1

****Destiny****

 **Cast : Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Shion Kaito**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **FF ini sebenarnya main storynya dari Evil Prince. awalnya aku bikin emang sengaja Yaoi. Tapi karena aku suka banget karakter Rin di FF ini makanya aku bikin side storynya LukixRin. Maap kalo bahasanya gak formal. soalnya lagi males bikin FF yang bahasanya kaku. Gomennasai Minna**

* * *

"NANIIIII!? O_O?" begitulah kiranya teriakan seorang laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan dinistakan oleh author. Kagamine Len hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan kakak perempuanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Pokoknya kau harus menggantikanku kencan besok. " deklar Rin sang kakak mutlak pada adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Dan kencan sedang siapa? Oneechan sudah punya pacar?"  
Sebuah jitakan sadis mendarat dikepala sang adik. Len mengaduh kesakitan. Pertanyaanya barusan benar bukan? Setahunya Rin tidak punya pacar. Jadi mau kencan dengan siapa?  
"Tentu saja kan aku memilihmu karena kau itu adikku dan lagi wajahmu itu persis mirip denganku. Aku juga ingin kau punya pacar."

"Aku? Tapi menggantikan oneechan kencan? Oneechan kencan dengan sesama gadis? Aku tidak tau ternyata..."

Pletak!  
Lagi, benjol satu tumbuh seribu. Mungkin begitulah pepatah untuk Len sekarang. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati dalam bicara kalau berurusan dengan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan kencan dengan cowok."

"O_O! What The F*ck! Bagaimana bisa?"

=Flashback=  
Kagamine Rin, gadis manis itu duduk dihalte bus sendirian sambil membaca manga yaoi favoritnya. Begitu hikmat dia menikmati setiap gambar menyesatkan itu. Beberapa kali juga dia terkikik, tapi kadang dia berteriak apa! Lalu bergumam sendiri mengomentari isi cerita manga itu dengan berapi-api. Tapi naas kegiatan menyenangkanya itu harus terinterupsi oleh suara benda logam yang menggelinding kearahnya. Rin menatap kebawah dan menemukan sebuah cincin dibawah kakinya. Ia memungutnya kemudian karena iseng dia mencoba memasangnya dijari manisnya. Sangat pas... Dan indah sekali.

"Maaf..."  
Rin menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Dahinya mengernyit mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bahagia(?).

"Cincin itu milikku." ujar pemuda itu.

"Ahh... Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mau mencurinya. Tadi aku menemukanya menggelinding kesini." jelas Rin segera takut dikira dirinya maling.

"Aku mengerti. Tadi aku sempat menjatuhkanya."

"Oh... Kalau begitu akan aku kembalikan." Rin hendak melepas cincin itu dari jarinya. Tapi keburu dicegah pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Tidak perlu. Itu untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kau serius? Wah terimakasih ini bagus sekali...!" seru Rin girang mendapat cincin gratis, bagus dan kelihatanya mahal itu. Matrenya kumat -_-

"Siapa namamu pemuda baik hati?" tanya Rin manis.

"Shi-Shion Kaito."

"Nama yang bagus. Kaito-san namaku Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal dan terimakasih cincinnya.^^" ujar Rin disertai senyum mautnya yang sukses bikin cowok bernama Kaito itu melting.

"Tapi, anu... Bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi?" Rin menatap pemuda itu bingung. Untuk apa? Apa cowok yang satu ini naksir Rin?

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu. Kau mau kencan denganku?" Rin tersenyum geli melihat wajah cowok didepanya yang sudah merona dan gugup.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

=Flashback end=

"WHAT THE..."

"Pletak!"  
Lagi Len mengusap kepalanya yang benjol semakin besar karena lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran keganasan kakaknya.

"Lennn! Berhenti bicara kotor didepan kakakmu sendiri. Kau harusnya lebih lembut sepertiku!" Mual, begitu yang Len rasakan mendengar kenarsisan kakaknya. Lembut? Galak seperti singa begitu dibilang lembut? Kakaknya pasti sudah salah kaprah menilai apa itu arti kelembutan sebearnya. Lol...

"Aku akan berhenti bicara kotor kalau kakak berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila seperti menyuruh adiknya kencan dengan sesama laki-laki. Apa kakak ingin aku jadi HOMO?" teriak Len kesal.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Len adikku yang selama ini aku sayangi ternyata tidak menyayangi kakaknya sendiri. Dia jahat! Tega membiarkan kakaknya kencan dengan seorang pria asing yang baru ketemu dihalte bus kemaRin. Apa dia tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau seandainya kakaknya yang cantik ini diperkosa? Dirampok atau diculik oleh pria asing itu? Hiks...hiks..." gumam Rin mojok disudut kamar sambil nangis sesegukan ala mellow drama. Len memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan lebeh dan sinetron sang kakak yang sudah terlalu sering terjadi.  
Dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak kalau begini ceritanya.

"Oke. Tapi sekali saja." ujar Len akhirnya pasrah dengan nasib yang akan menimpanya setelah ini

"Yey!" teriak Rin berubah ceria dalam sekejap.

* * *

Len sering mendengar orang-orang memujinya cantik, beberapa orang bahkan sering mengira dirinya adalah wanita. Apalagi jika berjalan berjejeran dengan Rin saudara kembarnya. Orang-orang pasti berkomentar mereka adalah 2 anak gadis tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat sepanjang hidup. Apes, begitu pikir Len. Dia selalu menganggap gurauan kata "cantik" dan "wanita" adalah lelucon belaka. Eh? Siapa sangka sekarang 2 kata keramat itu benar-benar menjadi semakin nyata, bahkan menjadi kenyataan pahit untuknya yang notabene laki-laki tulen(?). Ya, sekalipun wajahnya cantik dan feminim serta tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran cowok tapi pada faktanya dia tetap saja cowok. Masih suka cewek, dia normal... Dia juga masih suka memperhatikan gadis-gadis cantik pake rok mini. Tapi emang dasar apes, mungkin karma gara-gara keseringan ngegodain cewek-cewek pake rok mini sekarang malah dia yang harus pake rok mini warna pink pula. OMG! Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai cowok! Mungkin setelah ini dia bakalan tobat jadi cowok nakal yang demen ngegodain cewek. Dia bakal jadi cowok alim. Tapi plis, tolong selamatkan dia sekarang juga...

"Maaf Rin-chan sudah lama menunggu ya?" Len tersadar dari ratapanya barusan. Ia mengerjap menatap halte tempatnya duduk yang sekarang mulai ramai. Padahal 10 menit yang lalu waktu pertama dia datang suasananya masih sepi. Tersadar ada yang tadi manggil nama kakaknya, Len menoleh menatap seorang pemuda tampan bersurai biru dengan seikat bunga mawar merah ditanganya. Oh~ mungkin dia ini yang dimaksud kakaknya. Tidak buruk juga. Lumayan cakep. Eh?

"Tidak lama. Aku baru saja datang." ujarnya dengan suara cewek. Jangan dikira Len ini abal-abal soal nyamar menyamar jadi Rin. Dia udah berulang kali menyelamatkan(?) kakaknya lolos dari maut(?). Jadi wajarlah, kemampuan mengelabuinya ini tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi jangan kira sering menyelamatkan artinya pake rok loh... Dia enggak pake rok. Dia biasanya pake celana sekalipun nyamar. Tapi emang dasar kakaknya kadi ini resenya minta ampun. Dia dipaksa pake rok. DIPAKSA pemirsa! DIPAKSA!

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja aku terlambat i-ini aku belikan bunga sebagai permintaan maaf."

Len menerima bunga mawar merah itu ia memasang wajah manisnya.

"Arigatou.. Kaito-san. Bunganya indah sekali.^^"

"Tapi bunganya kalah indah dengan kecantikanmu hari ini Rin-chan" Len tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Dalem hati dia ngedumel "gombal! -_-"

"Ano... Rin-chan hari ini kita mau kemana?"

"Aku terserah padamu Kaito-san. Kau kan mengajakku." jawab Len masih dengan senyuman.  
"Uhm... Apa tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Len berpikir sejenak. Tempat yang sangat ingin dia datangi sekarang ya?

"Sebenarnya ada..."

* * *

Suasana gedung stadium olahraga itu begitu ramai. Maklum saja hari inikan ada pertandingan sepakbola antar sekolah. Para suporter dari kedua kesebelasan tampak memadati stadium. Mereka duduk rapi dibagian kursi penonton dengan membawa spanduk dan ornamen kesebelasan favorit mereka. Len dan Kaito, sepasang sejoli(?) itu juga ikut terbawa histeria penonton. Apalagi Len yang paling heboh teriak gaje karena hari ini kesebelasan sma favoritnya yang bakalan tanding.

"Go! Go! Go! Ayo berjuaaaannnggg!" begitu teriaknya heboh sendiri, sifat cowoknya mulai nampak. Dia bahkan lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang menyamar jadi cewek, jadi harusnya lemah lembut dan kalem. Enggak kayak sekarang. -_-

Tapi emang dasar cinta itu buta. Bukanya curiga, Kaito malah seneng liat cewek disebelahnya heboh sendiri. Baginya Rin lebih menarik dari cewek manapun kalau dalem mode gituan(?). Unik, jarang-jarng ada cewek demen nonton bola. Jujur saja dia pecinta bola sejati. Dan nemu cewek yang juga suka bola itu benar-benar kebetulan yang indah. Apa ini takdir?

"Kaito-san kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka kita datang kesini? Kalau tidak suka kau harusnya bilang dari awal. " kata Len yang baru sadar kalo cowok disebelahnya ntu dari tadi diem.

"Tidak. Aku diam karena aku terlalu senang bisa menonton pertandingan favoritku bersama gadis secantik Rin-chan. ^^"

Blush! Entah kenapa pujian Kaito kali ini sukses membuat Len merona mendengarnya. Kalau pujian Kaito waktu dihalte terdengar gombal. Sekarang efeknya terasa begitu berbeda ketika Kaito mengatakanya dengan tulus. Merona, Len otomatis memalingkan wajahnya gugup.  
"Rin-chan pertandinganya sudah mulai." ujar Kaito.

Dan begitulah Keduanya menikmati acara kencan pertama mereka, dengan nonton sepak bola sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang satu sama lain. LOL

* * *

Hari mulai beranjak siang ketika Len dan Kaito keluar dari stadium. Mereka tidak berhenti berdiskusi sepanjang jalan tentang jalanya pertandingan olahraga tadi. Keduanya benar-benar nyambung dan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Beberapa orang bahkan sempat tersenyum-senyum gaje melihat betapa cocoknya mereka.

"Nah, Kaito-kun kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Len bingung ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari stadium.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Rin suka makan apa?"

"Sushi."  
"Sushi? Didekat sini ada restoran sushi. Ayo kita kesana." ajak Kaito bersemangat. Ia tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan gadis(?) pujaanya itu menuju keresto sushi. Eh? Ia baru sadar kehilafanya itu ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu resto.

"Ah... Rin maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar." ujarnya gugup seraya melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Len tampak sama gugupnya dengan Kaito. Wajahnya saja sampai merona digandeng seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaito-kun." Ujarnya. Kemudian keduanya masuk kedalan resto. Harumnya makanan menyambut kehadiran keduanya. Mereka duduk dimeja satu-satunya yang kosong siang itu karena suasana resto yang benar-benar ramai pengunjung. Seorang pelayan menghampiri keduanya meminta pesanan.

"Menu istimewa hari ini apa?" tanya Kaito bingung melihat daftar menu. Maklum sekalipun dia sering melewati resto ini tapi belum sekalipun dia berkunjung kesini.

"Sushi udang saos manis tuan." jawab sang pelayan.

"Aku mau itu satu. Minumnya jus jambu saja." sang pelayan kemudian mencatat pesanan Kaito.  
"Rin mau makan apa?"

"Aku alergi udang. Aku mau sushi ikan tuna saja. Minumnya sama dengan Kaito."  
"Satu sushi udang saos manis, satu sushi ikan tuna, 2 jus jambu. Ada yang lain?" tanya sang pelayan sopan. Keduanya menggeleng kompak kemudian sang pelayan meminta mereka menunggu. 15 menit menunggu, pesanan mereka pun tiba. Keduanya segera melahap makanan mereka masing-masing dengan ganas. Maklum saja mereka kan sudah sangat kelaparan. Apalagi Len yang sejak pagi belum makan apapun karena diharuskan bersiap oleh kakaknya untuk kencan.

" Ano... Rin.. Ada itu..." Len mengernyit melihat Kaito menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Alamak! Jangan-jangan makanya belepotan kayak cowok? Panik Len meraba pipinya sendiri. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa. Gemas Kaito membantu Len yang ternyata ada nasi nyangkut dipipi sebelah kiri.

Blush! Nah loh kan, Len merona lagi malu digituin. Dia jadi beneran mirip cewek deh kalo

sikapnya gitu.

"Arigatou..." ujarnya dengan nundukin kepala. Takut Kaito liat wajahnya yang merah. Kaito cuma bisa senyum lembut liat betapa imutnya Rin kalo lagi mode malu-malu macam gituan. Lol

Sehabis perut kenyang, keduanya mutusin buat lanjutin kencan. Mereka pergi ke taman hiburan atas usul Kaito. Tadi kan udah nurutin kemauan Rin nonton bola, nah sekarang gantian. Setelah membeli karcis keduanya langsung nyerbu wahana yang ada. Apa ajha dijabanin lah pokoknya. Jujur saja Len yang paling semangat soalnya dia paling suka ke taman bermain. Sedangkan Kaito cuma ngebuntutin ajha kemana kemauan Rin. Tapi naas, dirinya yang emang enggak biasa naek wahana macam gituan berakhir dengan mutah-muntah sehabis naik wahana tornado yang disarankan Rin bakal seru. Eh enggak taunya malah jadi dia yang teler. Tapi tidak apa-apa asalkan Rin seneng, dia ikut seneng kok.

"Aduh, Kaito-kun maaf harusnya kau bilang kan tidak kuat main wahan itu." ujar Len cemas seraya bantuin mijet tengkuk Kaito biar mualnya cepet ilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Rin. Asal Rin senang, aku juga senang kok."

DEG! Begitu baiknya cowok ini. Len jadi merasa bersalah sudah ngibulin Kaito dengan nyamar jadi Rin, bagaimana kalau Kaito tau dia bukan Rin? Dia cowok? Apa Kaito akalan masih tetep baik sama dia?

"Rin kok melamun?"

"eh? Maaf, aku kepikiran sesuatu. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang."

Sepanjang berjalanan Kaito cuma bisa heran ngeliat perubahan sikap Rin yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiem banget. Dia sudah berusaha ngajak ntu cewek ngobrol tapi cuma dapet balesan singkat banget. Dia benar-benar bingung dan cemas, apa dia melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah sama Rin sampe ntu cewek marah?

"Ehm... Rin." nah kan Rin jadi aneh, dia malah kaget Kaito memanggilnya.

"Y-ya?"  
"aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah ya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ah... Tidak aku kira aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Rin jadi murung seperti sekarang."  
"Itu tidak benar Kaito-kun. Aku hanya lelah."

"Oh begitu." keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan saling diam, hanya terdengar langkah kaki keduanya yang mengisi keheningan. Kaito sempet curi-curi pandang pada cewek disampingnya itu, bisa apa dia kalau Rin tidak mau menceritakan apapun padanya?  
Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore ketika mereka sampai dihalte tempat mereka bertemu tadi pagi.  
"Kaito-kun terimakasih hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ja, sampai ketemu lagi." ujar Len membungkuk hendak melangkah tetapi terhenti ketika Kaito menarik Lenganya. Rin berbalik menatap cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kaito-kun ada apa?"

* * *

"aku pulang..." seru Len lesu memasuki rumah. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah yang nyaman. Haus, ia memutuskan pergi kedapur sebentar untuk minum segelas air dingin. Len mengernyit merasakan rumahnya begitu horror. Terlalu sepi, sekalipun mereka tinggal hanya berdua karena ayah dan ibu mereka harus bekerja diluar negeri tetapi biasanya rumah ini sedikit ramai dengan kehebohan kakaknya ketika dia pulang. Tapi ini? kemana kakaknya gerangan berada? Penasaran dan cemas, Len menuju kamar kakaknya dilantai atas yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. namun ternyata kosong dan berantakan seperti biasa. Len semakin cemas, apa jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk pada kakaknya selama dia pergi. Eh? Tapi tunggu sayup-sayup Len mendengar suara TV menyala dari kamarnya. Len segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan ekspresi cemas.  
"ceklek!"  
kenop diputar dan derit pintu terbuka, Len shock melihat kakaknya menangis sesegukan didepan tv. Lembar-lembar lisu kumal berserakan disekitarnya. cemas Len menghampiri sang kakak.  
"Oneechan kenapa?" tanya Len panik melihat kondisi mengenaskan sang kakak yang udah kayak korban pemerkosaan.

"Len... Hiks..hiks..." Rin makin mewek.

"Kenapa?"  
"Len... Kenapa usagi begitu jahat?" Len mengernyit, usagi? Usagi siapa? Setahunya gak ada tuh yang namanya Usagi, baik temen kerabat ataupun tetangganya gak ada yang namanya Usagi. Jadi wajar ajha waktu Rin nangis sambil nyebut-nyebut Usagi Len kebingungan setengah hidup!

"Usagi siapa?" tanya Len bingung. Masih dengan ekpresi meweknya Rin menunjuk layar datar didepanya membuat Len cengo dan ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok segera. Jadi ternyata Rin nangis sesegukan cuma gara-gara nonton sinetron yaoi? Lol!  
"sudahlah oneechan berhenti bersikap lebay..." ujar Len kesal, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. Nyaman sekali rasanya dia ingin tidur. Tapi oh tidak! Ternyata kakaknya yang otaku sesat itu tidak berkenan diabaikan pemirsa.  
"Len... " panggil sang kakak manja.  
"hm..."  
"Kencan tadi bagaimana?" tanya Rin kepo. Ia sudah membersihkan wajahnya dari linangan aer mata dan sekarang sudah nangkring ditempat tidur Len dengan manis siap dengerin adeknya cerita. Len tidak menjawab dia masih tetep ajha enjoy tiduran tengkurep cuekin kakaknya.  
"Len~" Bujuk Rin manja sambil cubitin kaki Len bikin ntu cowok berteriak kesakitan.  
Pluk  
Rin refleks menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Len. Sebuah gelang ternyata.  
"Dari mana kau dapat ini Len?" tanya Rin kepo sambil mengamati ntu gelang ternyata bagus banget.  
"Kaito..."

=Flashback=  
"Ada apa Kaito-san? " Len menatap cowok yang lebih tinggi daRinya itu dengan heran bercampur takut. Siapa tau sekarang saatnya Kaito melancarkan aksi bejatnya? Suasana kan sedang sepi. Jangan2 ntu cowok mau perkosa dia? Eh? Tapi pikiran negatifnya Len mendadak Lenyap ketika Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya kemudian memasangkan sesuatu ditangan kananya, Sebuah gelang.  
"Kaito-kun..." Gumam Len specless.  
"ini untuk Rin. Kenang2an agar selalu ingat hari ini. dan aku punya satu lagi surprise untukmu. Tapi kau harus tutup mata."  
Len menatap cowok didepanya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, senang, menyesal, kecewa dan takut. Takut semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Ahhh~  
"pejamkan matamu Rin." Len mengikuti perkataan Kaito. Dia menutup matanya, dengan jantung yang berdebar2 menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.  
Cup  
eh? Len refleks membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada yang mengecup bibirnya. Shock itulah yang dirasakanya mendapati wajah Kaito begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kaito menciumnyaaa? O_O omg! Len... Dia yang cowok berciuman dengan cowok? Berkecamuk benak ren saat itu. Tapi mungkin hatinya tidak bisa bohong. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari hatinya yang berdebar saat itu. Dia tidak menolak ciuman itu dan hanya memejamkan matanya meresapi betapa tulusnya perasaan Kaito pada Rin. Rin? Ya, yang disukai Kaito adalah Rin. Bukan dirinya... Kagamine Len...

=flashback end=  
"Kyaaaa~!" Len otomatis menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan kakaknya yang cetar membahana sehabis mendengarkan ceritanya.  
" Lennn... So sweet sekaliiii... " Rin banjir mimisan.

"Kalau begitu ini gelangnya untukmu saja." Rin menyodorkan lagi gelang itu pada Len.

Len ragu2 mengambil kembali gelang itu. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan(?).  
"Percayalah Len... Kaito pasti akan balik menyukaimu. Aku janji! Nah sekarang sudah malam. Saatnya tidur. Sampai besok..." ujar Rin kemudian keluar dari kamar Len. Len kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Hari yang benar-benar sangat panjang. Tapi apa benar yang dirasakanya pada Kaito itu cinta? Tapi mana mungkin mencintai seseorang dalam sehari? Kedengaranya konyol. Menurut buku yang Len pernah baca*emang Len pernah baca buku? -_-. Seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan merasa berdebar dan ingat dengan orang yang dicintainya ketika melihat benda pemberian orang itu. Len menatap gelang ditanganya dengan galau, kemudian meletakanya didadanya. Deg...deg...deg... Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Kaito, Kaito Kaito... Ciuman tadi sore,,, Blush! Seketika wajah Len memerah sempurna mengingat kejadian itu. Dia~ benar2 menyukai Kaito?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****Destiny****

 **Cast : Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Shion Kaito**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **FF ini adalah story utama dari PRince Evil. *sigh* Genre awal memang Yaoi karena saya pikir Len ama Kaito itu unyu banget kalo jadi couple. Maap kalo bahasanya pasti kacau soalnya ini udah lama bingit lah ya dan emang pas itu males nulis.**

* * *

Dihari berikutnya kedua kakak beradik itu sore-sore sepulang sekolah sudah mangkal dihalte kemaren. Len yang sebenernya ogah-ogahan karena masih capek pun harus turut serta memenuhi ajakan maksa sang kakak. Sudah satu jam lamanya kedua kakak beradik itu menunggu tapi sayang sekali, orang yang ditunggu mereka tak kunjung datang. Kaito si cowok ganteng berambut biru itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.  
"neechan ayo pulang. Aku sudah lelah." ujar Len membujuk sang kakak,.  
"sebentar lagi Len. Kaito pasti datang. Nah itu dia..." Teriak Rin senang. Len mendadak gugup ketika melihat seorang cowok berjalan kearahnya. Kaito cowok itu semakin cakep dalem balutan seragam Crypton High School. Tunggu? Loh itu kan sekolahnya juga. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat Kaito sebelumnya?  
"Rin wah kebetulan sekali ya... Kita bertemu disini^^" sapa Kaito surprise melihat gadis pujaanya itu. Rin memasang senyum termanisnya mendengar sapaan Kaito, sedangkan Len cuma bisa kicep disebelah kakaknya. Bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.  
"selamat sore Kaito-san."  
"Wah, ternyata kita bersekolah ditempat yang sama ya..."  
"iya aku juga terkejut. Ternyata kita disma yang sama.^^"  
"oh ya, Rin sedang apa disini?"  
"aku sedang menunggu Kaito-kun." jawab Rin innocentnya, Kaito mendadak salting mendengar jawaban blak-blakan Rin. Rin menunggunya kenapa?  
"uhm... Oh ya Kaito-kun, perkenalkan ini adikku, kagamine Len" Kaito beralih menatap Len yang sejak tadi cuma diem ngeliatin obrolan sang kakak.  
"loh? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Rin-chan." komentar Kaito terkejut dengan fakta bahwa wajah adiknya Rin persisi sama dengan Rin bahkan jauh lebih cantik.  
"cantikkan? Len ini adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Kami lahir beda 5 menit. Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan kami kembar identik." jelas Rin panjang lebar seraya merangkul bahu Len sok akrab.  
"se-senang bertemu denganmu Kaito-san." ujar Len gugup seraya membungkukin badan, tambah gugup lagi ketika Kaito dengan polosnya malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Len. Niatnya sih cuma ngamatin tapi enggak tau apa kalo dalam radius terlalu dekat gitu bikin jantung Len berasa mo copot. Bayangan ketika Kaito kemaren menciumnya bersliweran diotaknya membuat pipi Len memerah.  
Benar-benar mirip, komentar Kaito dalem hati. Tapi tunggu. Tadi Rin bilang adik laki-laki? Kaito beralih menatap kebawah dan benar saja ternyata Len pake seragam cowok. Tertampar oleh fakta mengejutkan itu Kaito menjauhkan wajahnya.  
"kalian benar-benar seperti cermin." komentar Kaito tabjuk.  
"uhm... Tentu saja. Oh ya... Kaito san boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Rin dengan ekpresi pika-pikanya yang sukses bikin aura disekitar Len mendadak horror dan Kaito cuma bisa melting ngeliat imutnya Rin.  
"minta tolong apa Rin?"  
" tolong antarkan adikku pulang ya. Aku hari ini tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku ini jalan sendirian kerumah. Kau tau sendiri kan wajahnya yang cantik sering membuat orang salah paham. Aku khawatir ada pria jahat yang nekat memperkosa Len." Buaya... Begitu Pikir Len melihat betapa hebatnya ekting sang kakak. Diperkosa dia bilang? Len sudah sering pulang sendiri dan selama itu pula dia bisa mengatasi orang-orang jahat yang terkadang mengganggunya. Jangan dikira tubuhnya yang mini bikin dia enggak bisa apa-apa. Malah semakin gesit dan ganas baginya buat ngebantai siapapun yang berani berniat jahat padanya.  
"baiklah Rin, aku akan mengantar Len pulang. "  
" terimakasih ya Kaito-kun. Aku benar-benar terbantu. Sudah ya aku harus cepat. Ja~ tolong jaga adikku." kata Rin kemudian ngacir dari tempat itu ninggalin dua cowok dengan suasana absurd.  
"nah, Len ayo aku antar pulang." ujar Kaito yang dibalas anggukan dari Len.

* * *

Senang bercampur rasa penyesalan, begitulah yang dirasakan Len akhirnya bisa berjalan beriingan dengan Kaito lagi. Cowok itu sejak tadi enggak bisa berhenti ngoceh dan bertanya banyak hal padanya soal Rin. Len cuma bisa senyum palsu ngeliat betapa bahagianya Kaito cerita soal Rin dan bagaimana kencanya dengan Rin kemarin. Ahhh~ andai Kaito tahu kalo kemarin yang jalan denganya itu Len bukan Rin bagaimana ekpresinya?  
"Len, kau masih mendengarkan?" tanya Kaito cemas ngeliat Len yang dari tadi ngelamun. Wajahnya yang seperti itu mengingatkanya pada ekpresi Rin kemarin.  
"Eh? Tadi Kaito-san bilang apa?" Kaito mendesah, ternyata Len dari tadi enggak dengerin apa yang dia omongin.  
"kau suka es krim?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba yang sukses bikin Len bingung.  
"ayo kita makan es krim dulu. " ajak Kaito kemudian nyeret Len kekedai es krim dekat situ.  
"kau suka rasa apa Len?" tanya Kaito pada Len.  
"eh? Aku pisang saja." jawab Len asal.  
"satu es krim pisang dan satu es krim coklat." ujar Kaito pada penjual eskrim itu. Tak butuh waktu lama menunggu pesanan mereka sudah siap. 2 cup es krim dengan rasa berbeda sudah siap.  
"arigatou..." ujar Kaito pada tukang es krim yang ternyata adalah sang author yang lagi dagang mencari sesuap nasi(?)* eh?  
Kaito menyerahkan es krim pisang pesanan Len, ntu cowok dengan rambut kuningnya enggak bisa berenti matapin Kaito pake ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalan pulang,  
"kau dan Rin benar-benar sangat mirip." eh? Len otomatis nengok denger kata-kata Kaito barusan.  
"benarkah? Kenapa?"  
"bahkan ekpresi kalian persis sama. " ujar Kaito lagi. Len cuma bisa senyum kecut dibandingin gitu sama Rin. Ingin rasanya dia teriak pada Kaito kalo semua yang dipikirkan ntu cowok tentang Rin dan dirinya adalah salah. Rin dan Len itu berbeda. Jelas sekali berbeda. Bahkan ekpresi pun berbeda, semua hal yang mereka sukai bertolak belakang satu sama lain.  
"ngomong-ngomong Len apa rumahmu masih jauh?" tanya Kaito heran karena mereka enggak nyampe-nyampe.  
"sudah dekat kok. Kaito-san, mengantarnya sampai sini saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."  
"begitu? Oh yasudah... Sampai jumpa!" Kaito mengacak surai kuning Len, kemudian bejalan kearah yang berlawanan. Len cuma bisa menghela napas menatap kepergian ntu cowok. Jiahhh... Makin galau, semakin dekat dengan Kaito malah bikin hatinya makin sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit coba kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak berhenti bicara tentang orang lain? Sakitnya tuh disini... Author nunjuk tepat kedada Len.*authorditentangkejurang*

* * *

Rin berpikir rencananya seminggu yang lalu berhasil ngedeketin Len ama Kaito. Tapi ternyata hasilnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia bayangkan. Setelah peristiwa(?) Len yang pulang dianter Kaito, adeknya yang satu itu malah jadi aneh. Pendiem banget, sering banget nyuekin Rin ngomong. Belom lagi sering ngehindar waktu diajak Rin pergi kehalte bareng. Ada apa gerangan? Rin merasa jadi frustasi sendiri.  
"Lennnn~" rajuk Rin manja kayak biasanya, dia ngikutin Len yang dari tadi wara wiri(?) dapur meja makan buat nyiapin makan malem.  
"hmmm" sahut ren singkat padat dan enggak jelas yang bikin Rin makin manyun.  
"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau ada masalah dengan Kaito?" Rin memperhatikan perubahan ekpresi adiknya yang satu itu dari biasa-biasa saja jadi keliatan tegang denger nama Kaito.  
"tidak."  
"benar tidak ada apa2?" tanya Rin lagi.  
"Hm..."  
Rin cuma bisa menghela napas dengan sikap Len. Dia enggak bisa maksa Len buat cerita. Tapi dia tau ada yang sedang dipikirkan Len walau bagaimanapun diakan saudara kembarnya. Hatinya juga bisa merasakan kegelisahan adeknya itu.

* * *

Len berbaring dikamarnya yang temaram dengan hanya sebuah lampu tidur yang meneranginya. Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak dia terakhir ketemu dengan Kaito. Jujur saja dia kangen banget ama ntu cowok. Tapi mo gimana lagi. Perasaanya bakalan tumbuh semakin dalam(?) kalo dia terus-terusan deket sama Kaito. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia menghindari segala hal tentang Kaito. Dia bahkan rela menghindar dari Rin. Tapi kenapa ya? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Kaito tapi tetap saja ntu cowok semakin dilupakan semakin Len inget dan semakin pengen ketemu bahkan selama seminggu ini dia engak bisa berenti mimpiin Kaito dan kencan mereka. Hiks... Galau... T_T Len menatap gelang pemberian Kaito dengan sendu. Kangeeennnn! Jerit Len dalam hati

* * *

Len berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas. Puyenggg... Otaknya terasa terbakar sehabis ulangan fisika. Dia butuh refreshing segera. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus pergi ke rental psp, or mungkin download game terbaru secepatnya agar otaknya tidak kelamaan panas. Len tersenyum dengan pikiranya itu. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil senyum-senyum misterius, tapi naas, senyumnya harus luntur detik itu juga melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan diujung lorong. Rin dan Kaito, sakittt... Begitu yang dirasakan Len melihat keduanya ngobrol sambil sesekali tertawa bareng. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Len berpikir untuk memutar rute saja takut mengganggu mereka berdua yang sedang berduaan. Tapi emang dasar author ingin menyiksa Len lama-lama. Baru saja niat pergi, eh dia udah dipanggil Rin pake suara cemprengnya yang khas. Bahkan dia enggak perlu nyamperin dua sejoli itu. Rin dan Kaito dengan kesadaran(?) sendiri nyamperin Len.  
"Len, sudah mau pulang kan?" tanya Rin. Len cuma bisa manggut-manggut memjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu.  
"ayo kita makan dulu, Kaito-kun mau mentraktir kita loh... Kau harus ikut ya?"

* * *

Enggak ada yang namanya penolakan dalam kamus Rin begitu yang ada dipikiran Len. Semua yang dikatakan Rin adalah mutlak dan dia sebagai adek harus patuh pada kakaknya yang yandere itu. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ajakan kakaknya tapi tetep saja Rin dan aer mata buayanya itu emang mutlak(?), sukses bikin dia mau tidak mau harus ngikutin kemauan Rin. Dan fiolla~ disinilah dia sekarang, duduk diantara Kaito dan Rin yang duduk berhadapan disebuah resto cepat saji. Len cuma bisa diem sambil sesekali mengangguk ama senyum dengerin obrolan keduanya. Huh... Tahu gitu tadinya dia enggak usah ikut saja.  
Len merasa bersyukur sekali ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka jadi dia enggak perlu jadi obat nyamuk lama-lama. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia ngeliat hidangan didepanya. Tadi sih dia jawab terserah waktu ditanya mo pesen apa sama Kaito. Tapi enggak udang juga kaleee~  
"Loh Len? Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Kaito heran melihat Len cuma menatap makananya tanpa menyentuhnya.  
Rin ikut merhatiin adeknya itu dan manggut-manggut ngerti.  
"sini, tukar dengan punyaku." ujar Rin menukar piringnya dengan punya Len,  
"Loh kenapa ditukar Rin-chan?" tanya Kaito heran. Setahunya Rin alergi udang kan? Waktu kencan mereka waktu itu Rin sendiri yang bilang sendiri kalo dia alergi udang jadi waktu itu Rin pesen tuna. Tapi sekarang?  
"Len tidak suka udang, lebih tepatnya dia alergi." jelas Rin yang sukses bikin suasana jadi hening seketika. Len cuma bisa nunduk takut natep Kaito, ntu cowok mungkin udah mulai menyadari sesuatu. Terbukti dari Kaito yang menatap dua kakak beradik itu bergantian.  
"kenapa diam?" tanpa Rin dengan polosnya enggak mengerti suasana canggung diantara dua cowok didekatnya itu.  
"tidak ada apa-apa. Nah mari kita makan." ujar Kaito masih sesekali merhatiin Rin dan Len. Dia mulai curiga sesuatu, tapi pikiran negatifnya itu dia tepis jauh-jauh melihat benda berkilauan dijari manis kanan Rin. Cincin pemberianya waktu itu ternyata masih setia dipake sama Rin, mendapati fakta itu membuat Kaito tersenyum tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya dengan perasaan tersayat*narasi lebeh.

* * *

Matahari sudah setengah terbenam ketika ketiganya keluar dari resto. Atas usulan Rin mereka rencananya pulang naik bus. Tak butuh berlama-lama menunggu, sebuah bus berhenti dihalte, mereka buru-buru masuk kedalam bus untuk memilih kursi yang nyaman.  
"Len duduk dekat Kaito saja ya dibelakang..." ujar Rin yang ternyata cuma sisa satu kursi kosong dibagian tengah.  
Mau tidak mau Len dan Kaito duduk dikursi belakang, Len duduk didekat jendela dan Kaito duduk disampingnya.  
"maaf ya... " Kaito mengernyit mendengar permintaan maaf Len.  
"kenapa?"  
"harusnya oneechan yang duduk disini bersama Kaito-nii tapi malah aku..." Kaito cuma bisa senyum ngeliat betapa lucunya Len sekarang. Ia mengacak helaian kuning itu dengan gemas.  
"Tidak apa-apa Len, kenapa harus minta maaf lagi pula apa yang salah dengan kau yang duduk bersamaku disini dan bukan Rin? Bukankah ini bagus? Kita jadi bisa lebih dekat kan?" goda Kiato seraya ngedipin mata yang berhasil bikin Len merona terus milih nunduk buat nyembunyiin wajahnya.  
Terasa lama dan ngantuk, Len mutusin buat merem, niatnya sih cuma pura-pura tidur biar enggak perlu ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kaito tapi eh malah dia beneran ketiduran. Kiri kanan kiri kanan... Begitu kepala Len bergoyang-goyang karena goncangan bus. Kaito terkikik sendiri melihat Len, merasa kasihan mungkin(?) Kaito dengan suka rela meminjamkan bahunya buat tidur Len. Bahkan sesekali dia senyum-senyum sambil ngeliatin wajah Len yang tidur. Tanpa diketahui dua cowok itu ternyata Rin tengah memperhatikan keduanya sambil senyum-senyum gaje ala Fujoshi mesum. Sebenarnya dia pengen teriak "kyaaaa!" tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Mengingat dia ada di tempat umum sekarang, dadi teriakanya itu harus dia empet sampe ntar nyampe rumah. Hohoho  
~ rencananya sukses besarrr!

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

****Destiny****

 **Cast : Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Shion Kaito**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **FF ini adalah story utama dari PRince Evil. *sigh* Genre awal memang Yaoi karena saya pikir Len ama Kaito itu unyu banget kalo jadi couple. Maap kalo bahasanya pasti kacau soalnya ini udah lama bingit lah ya dan emang pas itu males nulis.**

* * *

"Kau percaya takdir Rin?" tanya Kaito pada gadis disampingnya itu. Rin cuma bisa bengong mendengar pertanyaan aneh dan tiba-tiba dari Kaito. Mereka sekarang sedang berada disebuah kedai eskrim deket sekolah. Tadi Kaito sempet nyamperin Rin dikelas. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada acara jadi dari pada pulang bete dirumah sendirian karena Len ada ekskul karate mendingan dia terima ajakan Kaito. Lumayan kan gratis sambil nunggu Len selesei ekskul ceritanya.  
"Aku tidak percaya." jawab Rin mantep. Kaito ngernyit denger jawaban Rin.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Tidak ada alasan khusus aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu." jawab Rin cuek sambil nyendokin eksrim didepanya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekpresi Kaito.  
"Ehmmm...ngomong-ngomong Rin besok hari minggu ada acara?" Rin menghentikan kegiatan menyendok es krimnya beralih menatap wajah Kaito yang harap-harap cemas.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton film hari minggu ini?"  
"Boleh..." jawab Rin yang sukses membuat Kaito tersenyum senang.  
"Kalian sudah lama menunggu.?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba sudah nongol disamping Rin dengan wajah kumelnya sehabis kegiatan ekskul yang menguras tenaga.  
"Ayo Len makan es krim dulu..." Len duduk disamping sang kakak sambil nyemil es krim punya Rin yang tinggal setengah. Segar sekali, begitu yang ada dipikiran Len. Sehabis olahraga makan eskrim memang yang terbaik.  
"Oneechan kita habis ini pulang kan?" tanya Len.  
"Iya, tapi tunggu dulu. Oneechan mau ke toilet."ujar Rin yang ternyata sejak tadi kebelet pengen ngejamban(?). Setelah berpamitan pada Kaito dan Len, Rin buru-buru ngacir dari tempat itu. Ia sempat tersenyum misterius sebelum menghilang entah kemana.  
Lama... Len mulai cemas kakak perempuanya itu tak kunjung kembali. Es krimnya sudah bersih dia habiskan, tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menunggu dan menunggu Rin yang tidak kunjung datang. Beda sama Len yang keliatan cemas bingit, Kaito keliatan biasa-biasa saja bahkan malah senyum-senyum gaje ngliatin Len yang dari tadi menyun-manyun bosan sambil ngetuk-ngetuk jarinya dimeja.  
"Kaito-nii kenapa? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Len heran. Bukanya ngejawab eh Kaito malah cekikikan gak jelas bikin Len tambah heran. Loh apanya yang lucu coba?  
"Kau lucu Len." jawab Kaito masih sambil cekikikan gaje.  
Blush! pipi Len seketika merona denger pujian itu. lah kan... Enggak cuma pipinya yang rona, jantungnya juga sebenernya sudah deg-degan berada sedekat itu dengan Kaito.  
"Tring" suara ponsel mengintrupsi keduanya. Len yang menyadari itu bunyi ponselnya segera membukanya ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Rin

.  
'Len, maaf kakak sepertinya diare, jadi harus cepat-cepat pulang. Kau pulangnya bareng Kaito saja ok? Aku tunggu dirumah bye~' begitulah kiranya isi sms itu. Dalem hati Len ngedumel enggak jelas atas sikap tidak bertanggung jawab dari kakaknya itu. Dasar! Seenaknya saja dia kabur.

"Len, sms dari siapa? Ngomong-ngomong Rin kenapa belum kembali?' tanya Kaito yang ternyata baru nyadar kalo mereka lagi nungguin Rin. Eh? Segitu parahnya ya efek merhatiin Len? Ampe lupa segalanya?  
"Ano... Itu Kaito-nii..."

* * *

Hari mulai semakin larut ketika Len dan Kaito menunggu bus dihalte deket sekolah. Yah.. Biasanya mereka masing-masing naik bus buat berangkat ama pulang sekolah. Tapi emang dasarnya author ingin menciptakan kisah cinta yang romantis, bus yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang padahal hari sudah semakin larut dan dingin. Tampaknya author tidak berkenan mengijinkan sang supir bus mangkal dihalte itu demi tuntutan cerita. Lol  
semenit...  
Sejam...  
2jam...  
3jam.. Bus tak kunjung datang menghampiri mereka. Jalanan itu memang bukan jalan umum jadi sangat jarang sekali ada angkutan umum yang bersliweran selain bus langganana mereka pastinya.  
"aku lelahhhh... Kapan busnya datangggg!" teriak Len kesal seraya selonjorin kaki dilantai halte yang kotor. Kaito duduk jongkok disamping Len, nemenin ntu cowok yang udah keliatan kayak gelandangan sangkin kumelnya.  
"Sabar Len sabar..." begitu kata Kaito menghibur.  
"Tapi kita sudah 3jam disini Kaito-nii. Aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah~" rajuk Len mirip seperti anak TK. Kaito terkikik melihatnya. Dia sebenarnya sama dengan Len, lelah ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Tiba-tiba Kaito denger suara bisikan author. Kaito manggut-manggut mengerti.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap ditempatku saja malam ini? " kata Kaito tiba-tiba. Len cuma bisa kedip-kedip enggak konek dengerin ajakan Kaito barusan.  
"Apa?"  
"Apartemenku tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Besok kau bisa pulang naik bus. Lagi pula besok kan hari libur nasional. Bagaimana?" tawar Kaito yang sukses bikin Len jadi bingung. Menginap ditempat Kaito? Blush! Seketika pipinya merona memikirkan kata menginap dengan Kaito diapartemenya. Bagaimana ya? Pengen si.. Tapi kan... Tapi...  
"Baiklah..."ujar Len akhirnya. Dua cowok itu akhirnya mutusin buat jalan kaki ke tempat tinggal Kaito yang katanya enggak jauh tapi emang dasar Kaito yang bohong atau Len yang udah terlalu lelah hari ini, perjalanan ke apartemen Kaito rasanya lama banget bagi Len. Dia udah keburu ngantuk dan setengah sadar berjalan sempoyongan dipinggir jalan. Bahkan sangkin terlalu teler(?) beberapa kali dia sempet hampir keserempet mobil-mobil yang kebetulan lewat kalau saja Kaito tidak berbaik hati jagain Len.  
"Len..Len...Len..." panggil Kaito nepuk-nepukin pipi Len yang kayaknya udah KO terbang kealam mimpi. Kaito cuma bisa geleng-geleng prihatin dengan nasibnya sendiri. Kalau begini ceritanya mau tidak mau dia harus gendong Len. Mana jalanya masih jauh lagi. Huh Kaito-kun! Semangat!

* * *

Tentram dan damai, begitulah kiranya suasana pagi didalam kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar itu. 2 onggok(?) manusia tampak tertidur pulas disatu-satunya tempat tidur dikamar itu. Tapi suasana yang indah itu harus rusak ketika sang surai kuning menendang seonggok(?) tubuh disampingnya membuat sang surai biru sukses menggelinding kelantai dengan bunyi bedebum kemudian disusul teriakan "adaw..." yang membuat sang surai kuning terbangun dengan kaget.  
"Apa ada apa?" tanyanya panik.  
Heran begitulah kiranya yang ada dibenak Len mendapati dirinya terbangun bukan dikamarnya ataupun dikamar kakaknya tetapi ditempat asing yang belum pernah ia kenal. Kamar siapa itu?  
"Len!" Len otomatis nengok pada sang pemanggil dan cuma bisa masang tampang bingung liat Kaito berbaring dilantai kamar deket tempat tidur.  
"Nah loh... Kaito-nii kenapa berbaring disitu?" tanya Len dengan polosnya.  
"Kau menendangku tadi."jawab Kaito. Len cuma bisa meringis mendengarnya. Pasti tadi dia tidak sengaja nendang Kaito waktu dia tidur.  
"Maaf aku tidak sadar..." begitu katanya seraya ngebantuin Kaito bangun dari lantai.  
"Kaito-nii yang membawaku kesini?" Kaito mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"Iya. Aku yang menggendongmu kesini. Kau benar-benar berat. Punggungku sampai sakit rasanya." ujar Kaito seraya memijat bahunya sendiri.  
"Maaf ya... Aku merepotkan Kaito-nii." Kaito tersenyum melihat wajah menyesal Len. Lucu sekali dan imut...  
"Kalau kau marasa merepotkanku harusnya kau membalas budi."  
Eh? Len menatap Kaito bingung yang bikin Kaito makin gemes buat nyibit pipi Len.  
"Buatkan aku sarapan..."

* * *

"Baunya enak." komentar Kaito menatap sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul didepanya.  
"Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka rasanya." balas Len. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat gugup sekaligus bersemangat ketika memasak tadi. Dia merasa seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dipagi hari. Haha  
"Ini enak! Aku tidak tau kau ternyata pandai memasak Len."uji Kaito jujur. Ia makan dengan sangat lahap sedangkan Len cuma bisa senyum ngeliatin sang suami makan*eh?.

* * *

Sehabis makan Kaito dan Len sepakat langsung otw kehalte terdekat buat nunggu bus. Len sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama bersama Kaito. Tapi emang dasar kakaknya rese jadi ceritanya sejak tadi ponsel Len enggak bisa berenti berdering. Ho~ ternyata Rin yang nelpon. Mungkin Rin cemas karena Len tak kunjung pulang.  
"Kaito-nii?" panggil Len, Kaito yang berada disampingnya nengok.  
"Apa?"  
"Kaito nii benar-benar menyukai oneechan?" Kaito agak kaget juga ditanya pertanyaan macam gituan.

"Apa kau percaya takdir Len?" tadi Kaito yang kaget, sekarang giliran Len yang kaget ditanya begituan  
"Tentu aku percaya. " Kaito tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban polos itu.  
"Apa menurutmu manusia bisa mengelak dari takdir yang digariskan Tuhan Len?" tanya Kaito lagi. Len menggeleng.  
"Begitulah, Rin adalah takdirku, aku tidak bisa mengelak dari takdirku sendiri." jawab Kaito yang ngebikin Len terdiam seketika.  
DEG! Seperti itukah? Kaito menganggap Rin adalah takdirnya? Orang yang sudah digariskan Tuhan bersama dengan Kaito. Jika memang kenyataanya begitu perasaanya untuk Kaito hanyalah pengganggu dalam kisah ini kan?  
"Eh? Busnya sudah datang Len." Ujar Kaito menyadarkan Len dari pikiranya sendiri.  
"Oh... Ja ne~"pamit Len kemudian memasuki Bus berwarna oranye itu. Mereka sempat berlempar lambaian singkat sebelum bus yang ditumpangi Len melaju

* * *

Kaito membuka pintu kamarnya dengan setengah melamun setelah tadi nganterin Len kehalte dia mutusin buat balik ajha keapartemenya terus tidur. Tubuhnya terasa masih lelah karena kemaren harus menggendong Len sejauh 1km hadeehhh tulangnya sekarang berasa ada yang patah. Kaito membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang nyaman. Tempat tadi malem Len tidur. Len... Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka pisah eh kenapa sekarang Kaito berada Rindu ajha ama ntu anak? Loh kok dia malah kangen sama Len? Kaito sudah tidak waras ternyata. Kaito gelundungan dikasur. Eh? Tapi tunggu? Kok ada yang berasa ngeganjel dikasurnya? Kaito meraba-raba kasurnya dan berhasil menemukan sumber keganganjilan dikasunya yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah gelang. Gelang yang sama persisi dengan yang diberikanya untuk Rin waktu kencan mereka yang pertama. Loh kok? Bisa nyampe sini? heran Kaito. Tiba-tiba pikiranya melayang pada Len. Len pasti yang menjatuhkan gelang itu disini. Tapi kenapa gelang itu ada pada Len?

* * *

Sudah hampir seharian ini Len habiskan untuk kembali mencari gelangnya yang hilang. Ya, kemarin Len nyampe rumah, dia baru sadar kalo gelangnya tidak ada. Dia sudah berusaha mencari gelang itu. serumah udah dia obrak abrik sampe Rin ngikut bantuin , duo kakak beradik itu juga udah menyusur jalan dari halte sampe rumah bahkan mereka udah berusaha nyari dibus yang dinaeki Len kemaren tapi tetep ajha enggak ketemu. Len berusaha ngiklasin ntu gelang. Tapi enggak bisa. Dia tetep kepikiran, gelang itu berharga untuknya, pemberian Kaito. Hanya itu satu-satunya pemberian Kaito untuknya.  
"Masih belum ketemu?" tanya Rin yang kepalanya nyembul daribalik pintu kamar. Len cuma bisa menggelelng lemes.  
"Sudahlah... Ikhlaskan saja. Nanti oneechan suruh Kaito mencarikan yang baru yang persisi sama seperi itu ya?" hibur Rin yang nietnya bikin Len biar enggak sedih lagi eh malah sebaliknya ntu cowok malah keliatan makin sedih dan hampir mewek.  
Tingtong...  
"Len buka pintunya ya... Itu pasti Kaito. Oneechan mau bersiap dulu."  
"Bersiap kemana?" tanya Len was-was sekaligus kepo.  
"Kencan."  
JLEB... Kencan? Rin dan Kaito akan pergi kencan?  
Tingtong...

Terdengar bunyi bel lagi. Len mau tidak mau membuka pintu dengan setengah berharap kalau yang datang bukan Kaito yang akan mengajak Rin kencan. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapanya saja karena kenyataanya memang Kaito yang berdiri didepan pintu ketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Kaito-nii ohayou..." sapa Len dengan ekspresi cerianya. Sebisa mungkin Kaito tidak boleh tau kegalauan dalam hatinya. Cukup dia dan author saja yang tau.  
"Ohayou... Rin ada?"  
"Uhm... Oneechan sedang bersiap. Tunggu sebentar ne... Kaito-nii masuk saja dulu." Len membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Kaito bisa masuk. Mereka duduk dengan hening diruang tamu. Merasa tidak enak dengan suasana yang begitu canggung. Len berinisiatif bikin minum.  
"Kaito-nii mau minum apa?" tanya Len.  
"Tidak usah repot-repot Len." jawab Kaito yang sukses bikin Len kecewa.  
"Kaito-kun, ayo kita pergi." ajak Rin yang nongol dengan pakean yang udah rapi siap buat jalan-jalan.  
"Nah Len, kami pergi dulu ya..." pamit Kaito seraya berjalan kearah pintu diikuti Rin ngintilin dibelakangnya.  
"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya Len." pesan Rin sebelum menutup pintu.  
Blam...  
Hening...  
Len menghela napas. Galau dan gelisah... Itulah yang dirasakanya sekarang. Rin dan Kaito kencan? Huh! Setelah ini mereka pasti menjadi semakin dekat. Memikirkanya membuat Len nyesek sendiri.

* * *

Kaito harusnya merasa senang karena bisa bergi jalan-jalan berdua sama Rin. Tapi kenapa rasanya malah sebaliknya? Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak bersemangat seperti ketika kencanya pertama kali dengan Rin. Rasanya Rin yang ini begitu berbeda dengan Rin yang kencan denganya waktu itu. Mulai dari sikapnya yang aneh sejak tadi cekikikan sendiri liatin cowok berdua mojok nonton film dikursi belakang mereka. Ya, Kaito mutusin buat ngajakin Rin nonton film. Tapi bukanya fokus nonton film, Rin sejak tadi malah salah fokus merhatiin dua cowok dibelang. Bahkan sekali dua kali Kaito mergokin ntu cewek diem-diem moto dua cowok itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Apa Rin naksir ntu cowok? Aneh kan? Keanehan berlanjut ketika Kaito ngajakin Rin ketaman hiburan ntu cewek malah nolak dengan alesan aneh "aku tidak suka ketaman hiburan. Tempat itu membuatku trauma." lah? Rin tidak suka taman hiburan? Padahal waktu itu Rin keliatan semangat banget waktu Kaito ngajakin ketaman hiburan.  
"Trauma kenapa?" Tanya Kaito akhirnya sangkin merasa harus mendapatkan jawaban atas keganjilan yang selama ini terjadi.  
"Aku pernah hampir kehilangan Len dan orang tuaku ketika kami ketaman hiburan waktu aku kecil. Sejak itu aku anti terhadap taman hiburan. Len sering membujukku pergi ketaman hiburan tapi aku selalu menolak. Padahal Len begitu menyukai tempat itu. " Kaito membeku seketika mendengar penjelasan Rin. Len suka taman hiburan? Gelang.. Udang... Taman hiburan... Mungkinkah?  
"Kaito-kun? Kaito-kun?" panggil Rin cemas ngeliat ntu cowok cuma diem menatap kosong entah kemana.  
"iya Rin.. Kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang sudah sadar dari lamunanya.  
"Kaito-kun melamun lama sekali tadi. Apa yang sedang Kaito-kun pikirkan?"  
"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingat hari ini ada yang harus aku lakukan. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" ujar Kaito bohong. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus dilakukanya hari ini. Dia hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk mencerna semuanya.  
"Baiklah..."


	4. Chapter 4

****Destiny****

 **Cast : Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Shion Kaito**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **FF ini adalah story utama dari PRince Evil. *sigh* Genre awal memang Yaoi karena saya pikir Len ama Kaito itu unyu banget kalo jadi couple. Maap kalo bahasanya pasti kacau soalnya ini udah lama bingit lah ya dan emang pas itu males nulis.**

* * *

Kaito selalu percaya pada takdir. Dia tidak percaya apa itu kebetulan. Dia percaya bahwa segala hal yang terjadi selama hidupnya itu adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan untuknya termasuk kekasih hidupnya. Dia percaya ketika neneknya dulu berkata bahwa cinta sejatinya kelak adalah orang yang bisa memakai cincin pemberian neneknya itu dengan pas. Dia masih ingat ketika itu usianya baru menginjak 7 tahun, ia berlari kepangkuan neneknya. Hal yang biasa terjadi ketika dia tidak melihat orang tuanya ketika bangun tidur. Kaito kecil akan menangis dipangkuan neneknya memanggil2 nama orang tuanya kemudian sang nenek akan membacakan dongeng untuknya agar dia kembali tersenyum.  
"Ayah dan ibu tidak mencintai Kaito... Hiks..hiks..." tangis Kaito dipangkuan sang nenek.  
Kaito-chan jangan bersedih sayang. Mereka pergi tapi tidak berati mereka tidak mencintaimu malah sebaliknya. Percayalah itu Kaito-chan, pasti suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang digariskan Tuhan untuk mencintaimu dan kau cintai tanpa harus Tuhan mengambilnya dari sisimu lagi." ujar sang nenek seraya mengelus surai biru Kaito kecil.  
"Benarkah nek?" tanya Kaito kecil dengan polosnya.  
"Nah ambil ini... " ujar sang nenek melepas cincin yang selama ini dia gunakan untuk kalung. Cincin berharga yang merupakan kenangan mendiang suaminya yang telah tiada. Kaito menerima dua buah cincin pasangan itu dengan mata berbinar.  
"Berjanjilah kau akan menemukan orang itu dengan cnicin ini." ujar sang nenek seraya mengelus puncak kepasa Kaito kecil.  
Sejak itulah Kaito mempercayai takdir, tidak bukan takdir yang sebenarnya ingin dia ikuti dia hanya ingin menepati janjinya pada neneknya. Menemukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya dengan cincin itu. Rin bisa memakai cincin itu dengan pas. Mungkinkah Rin benar-benar takdirnya? Tapi bagaimana jika hatinya malah menolak tadirnya itu? Menolak Rin? Jujur saja Kaito telah menyadari perasaanya untuk Rin bukanlah benar-benar cinta. Itu murni obesesinya pada cincin dan janjinya pada neneknya. Dia bahkan merasa ada secuil rasa lega ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa yang kencan bersamanya pertama kali kemungkinan besar adalah Len. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Kaito saat itu mengajak Rin kencan? Dan dia kan pada saat itu belum kenal Len? Kenapa Len harus menggantikan Rin waktu itu? Kaito benar-benar butuh jawaban. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan merasa dibohongi seperti ini. Tidak...! Dia harus mencari kebenaran segera.

* * *

 _'Len bisa kita bicara? Aku tunggu dihalte biasa besok.'_

Len cuma bisa terheran-heran membaca pesan singkat itu. Tumben, banget Kaito ngemail dia ngajak ketemuan. Ada apa gerangan?  
"Dari siapa Len?" tanya Rin kepo ngeliat adeknya cuma bengong natep ponselnya.  
"Kaito-nii mengajakku bertemu." jawab Len seadanya. Dia merebahkan Kembali tubuhnya disamping Rin. Mereka sedang berada dikamar Len. Niatnya si tadi Rin mo minta diajaRin bahasa inggris sama Len. Tapi lihatlah hasilnya(?) keduanya enggak jadi belajar dan malah tiduran dikasur. -_-  
"Cieeee... Len. Ini kesempatan. Siapa tau Kaito mau mengajakmu kencan."  
"Itu tidak mungkin." jawab Len super yakin. Mana mungkin Kaito ngajak dia jalan? Kaito kan sukanya sama Rin. Pasti kalo mo ngajak jalan Kaito bakalan ngajak Rin bukan Len.  
"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Len." ujar Rin lagi yang malah bikin Len merasa emosi.  
"Sudahlah oneechan tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk mendekatkanku dengan Kaito-nii. Kaito-nii hanya suka pada oneechan seorang dan tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Jadi semua hal yang oneechan lakukan selama ini sia2 saja." kata Len menumpahkan segala kekesalanya selama ini.  
Hening suasana kamar itu mendadak menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya suara jadi jangkrik diluar rumah yang mengisi kekosongan. merasa bersalah Len melirik Rin yang berbaRing disampingnya kakaknya itu berwajah hampa. Oops... Tampaknya Len terlalu keras tadi.  
"Hiks..." Len otomatis kaget ngedenger suara isakan itu. Rasa bersalah melingkup hatinya ngeliat Rin nangis sesegukan disampingnya. Menghela napas, Len merubah posisi jadi miRing kearah sodara kembarnya itu. Ia memeluk Rin dengan erat.  
"Maafkan Len oneechan. Len tidak bermaksud membuat oneechan menangis." ujar Len lembut ambil ngelus rambut Rin biar nangisnya berenti tapi malah bikin Rin nangisnya tambah kenceng.  
"Maafkan oneechan, oneechan tidak bermaksud membuat Len marah. Oneechan hanya ingin membantu Len menemukan cintanya. Oneechan janji tidak akan lagi memaksa Len melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Len sukai. Hiks..." kata Rin masih dengan sesegukan. Len tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Walau bagaimanapun Rin adalah kakaknya jadi tidak seharusnya masalah cowok membuat keduanya jadi bertengkar dan saling membenci satu sama lain. Mereka bagaimanapun adalah saudara, saudara yang berbagi tempat dirahim sang ibu. Saudara yang bersama-sama sejak mereka terlahir kedunia ini. Serese apapun Rin, Len tetaplah menyayangi kakanya itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat Rin bersedih apalagi menangis karenanya.

* * *

"Oneechan aku pergi." seru Len panik sambil memakai sepatunya asal-asalan. Dia sudah telat setengah jam dari waktu janjianya dengan Kaito. Sialan... Gara-gara dia harus membatu Rin bersihin rumah dia jadi telat. Len berlari secepat yang ia bisa kehalte yang merupakan tempat janjian. Sampai dihalte Len merasa lega sekali melihat Kaito masih menunggunya. Len menghampiri Kaito dengan napas sekarat(?).  
"Kaito-nii" panggil Len dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan menghampiri Kaito yang duduk dikursi tunggu halte.  
"Len..." panggil Kaito dingin yang bikin senyum Len luntur seketika. DEG! Len tidak pernah merasa begitu ketakutan seperti sekarang. Kaito, cowok itu menatapnya dengan begitu dingin, iris kebiruan yang selalu Len suka karena selalu menatapnya lembut penuh keramahan itu kini berubah menjadi menatapnya penuh kebencian. Jangan-jangan...  
"Kaito-nii ada apa? Kenapa Kaito nii menatapku seperti itu?" Len tau percuma menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh itu. Dia sendiri sudah tau jawabanya tapi bodohnya ia tetap bertanya.  
"Pluk!" Len refleks menangkap sesuatu yang Kaito lempar padanya. Sebuah gelang... Itu gelang pemberian Kaito.  
"Kaito-nii aku bisa jelaskan..." ujar Len dengan wajah hampir menangis. Dia tidak ingin Kaito membencinya. Walau bagaimanapun Kaito harus mendengar penjelasanya.  
"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASAN APAPUN DARIMU ATAU KAKAKMU ITU. SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS KALIAN BERDUA MEMPERMAINKANKU!" teriak Kaito emosi.*sinetron mode on*  
"Kaito-nii san..." Len berusaha menggapai Pemuda bersurai Biru itu tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Kaito yang sedang emosi akut.  
"Jangan menyentuhku!"  
"hiks..." Len tidak bisa menahan aer matanya untuk tidak meluncur saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu sakit rasanya melihat Kaito yang membencinya seperti sekarang.  
"Aku merasa sangat bodoh bisa dengan mudah dipermainkan seperti ini. Aku... Aku merasa benar-benar kecewa!" ujar Kaito kali ini suaranya terdengar bergetar kemudian pergi entah kemana hanya author yang tau. Mungkin sebenernya ntu cowok juga pengen nangis, tapi ditahan. Masa seme nangis? Enggak ada dalem kamus sejarah kan?  
"Kaito-nii hiks... Maafkan Len..." isak Len penuh penyesalan.

* * *

Rin sedang sibuk membaca manga disofa ruang depan ketika Len masuk kedalam rumah dengan kondisi kacau. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya bengkak seperti sehabis menangis. Khawatir pastinya Rin menutup manga favoritnya dan menghampiri adiknya yang terlihat begitu lesu.  
"Len... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin prihatin. Setahunya tadi Len begitu bersemangat ketika pergi, dia bilang mau menemui Kaito. Tapi kenapa sekarang adiknya itu pulang dengan kondisi seperti orang stres?  
"Oneechan..." Bukanya Ngejawab pertanyaan kakaknya Len malah meluk kakaknya dengan erat. Dia menangis lagi dipelukan kakaknya. Hal yang biasa dilakukanya dari dulu ampe sekarang kalo dia lagi sedih. Tuhkan... Len pasti ada masalah ama Kaito. Rin merasa panggilan jiwanya sebagai seorang kakak berkobar. Dia harus cari tau sebab Len jadi begini. Ya! Harus!. Len pasti tidak mau memberi tahunya kalo dia tanya langsung. Mending dia tanya sama sumber masalahnya saja... Ya Rin harus tanya pada Kaito!

* * *

Kaito Shion, cowok bersurai biru itu berjalan melamun dilorong kelas yang sepi. Ya melamun, kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya semenjak masalahnya dengan Len. Ntu cowok enggak bisa berenti mikiRin Len. Wajah menangis Len saat itu masih terbayang dibenaknya. Jujur saja dia mulai merasa menyesal telah marah-marah seperti itu pada Len. Dia harusnya bisa lebih dewasa dan berkepala(?) dingin menyelesaikan ini semua. Apalagi kan dia sebenernya mulai menyadari diRinya menyukai Len. Ya, semenjak kebenaran terungkap Kaito mulai bisa memahami banyak hal. Termasuk hal yang rumit seperti perasaanya untuk Len. Dia kangen Len tapi dia bisa apa? Disatu sisi dia marah tapi disisi yang lain dia kangen ama ntu anak. Kaito pengen banget ketemu Len tapi egonya masih gede. Dia masih enggan menemui Len dan tetep teguh mempertahankan keegoisan menguasainya.  
Ehh? Langkah Kaito otomatis berenti ketika seorang gadis mencegatnya. Rin gadis itu berdiri didepan Kaito dengan wajah garang.  
"Rin..." gumam Kaito meRinding merasakan aura buruk disekitarnya.  
"Kaito-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Len? Berani-beraninyanya kau membuat adik tersayangku menangis! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kau menyebalkan! Brengs*k! Terima ini... Rasakan!"ujar Rin sambil nimpukin Kaito pake tasnyaa yang otomatis berat bawa buku ama peralatan make up.  
"ya... Ya... Rin hentikan!" Kaito berusaha melindungi diRinya dari serangan tak terduga itu. Rin yang dalam mode murka memang mengerikan. Satu pelajaran untuk Kaito. Jangan coba-coba membuat masalah dengan seorang yandere jika tidak ingin berakhir dengan babak belur. -_-

* * *

"Ini..." Kaito mendengus menatap kantong plastik yang disodorkan Rin padanya. Setelah tadi puas dengan acara gebuk mengebuk(?) sampai Kaito babak belur ntu cewek malah ngajakin Kaito duduk-dudukan dikursi taman sekolah. Pake acara beliin eskrim segala.. Katanya si buat minta maaf tapi entahlah... Apakah itu permintaan maaf atau sekedar sogokan belaka biar Kaito tidak melaporkan Rin gara-gara kasus penganiayaan.  
"Maaf.. Aku terlalu emosi tadi." kata Rin seraya duduk disebelah Kaito. Kaito cuma bisa menghela napas, emosi? Lah kan harusnya Kaito yang marah ama Rin bukan malah sebaliknya.  
" Aku harusnya menuntutmu atas kasus kekerasan setelah ini." gurau Kaito sambil membuka kantong plastik yang tadi dikasih Rin ternyata isinya es krim coklat favoritnya.  
"ya~ Kaito-kun aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud buruk tadi. Hanya sedikit terbawa emosi. Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran saja." sahut Rin membela diri.  
"emosi? Bukankah sebaliknya? Harusnya aku kan yang marah padamu. Kalian berdua bersekongkol membodohiku." bukanya kaget mendengar kata-kata Kaito Rin malah cikikikan gaje membuat Kaito mengira Rin benar-benar telah gila.  
"Jadi Kaito-kun sudah tau..." balas Rin tanpa rasa bersalah.  
"Hmmm..."  
"Harusnya Kaito-kun tidak perlu marah pada Len. Semuanya itu murni kesalahanku. Aku yang menyuruhnya menggantikanku waktu itu."  
"Kenapa?" Kaito tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya sendiri untuk bertanya. Ya? Kenapa? Kenapa Rin menyuruh Len menggantikanya kencan waktu itu padahal Rin tau Kaito waktu itu sedang dalam mode tergila-gila pada Rin?  
"kau percaya takdir?" Kaito mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang dulu ia lontarkan pada Rin kini berbalik padanya.  
"Tentu aku percaya."  
"Mungkin ini semua bagian dari takdir Kaito-kun."  
"Kalau ini semua takdir berarti kau adalah takdirku Rin." kata Kaito yang sebenarnya tak yakin.  
"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku bukan takdir Kaito-kun? Kaito-kun tau kenapa aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan takdir?" Kaito menggeLeng.  
"Karena setiap orang cukup mengikuti kata hatinya. Maka hatinyalah yang pasti akan menuntunya menuju takdir mereka dengan sendiRinya." JlEB! Begitu dalam kata-kata Rin menghunus hati Kaito. Kenapa dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu ya? Kaito merasa benar-benar bodoh.  
"Uhm... Terimakasih Rin kau menyadarkanku tentang banyak hal. " Ujar Kaito yang ternyata udah tobat dari kelabilanya.  
"Nah Kaito-kun...jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum manis banget.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Len tidak pernah lagi bertemu Kaito. Dia tidak berani lagi menampakan diRinya dihadapan si cowok kece bersurai biru itu dan dia merasa bersyukur Rin tidak berusaha bertanya tentang masalah internalnya yang satu ini. Mungkin Rin sudah tau tapi diem ajha or belom tau sama sekali. Sudahlah itu tidak terlalu penting baginya. Tapi masalah satu belom kelar eh sekarang udah nambah lagi dan sumber masalahnya tetap saja satu orang Rin. Kakaknya yang yandere itu kumat lagi resenya pemirsa.  
"Aku tidak mauuuu!" teriak Len cetar membahana bahkan masih terdengar sampai radius 5km dari rumahnya.  
" Len... Please... Aku cuma tidak ingin kau terlalu lama menjomblo... Ini kesempatan bagus agar kau punya pacar. Ayolah~ sekali saja ya?" rayu Rin dengan ekspresi nistanya.  
"Tidak mauuuu...!"  
"Len, tolong lah... Sekali ini saja. Oneechan hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia." Ujar Rin dengan wajah yag hampir menangis. Awalnya Len ngira ntu aer mata buaya kayak biasanya tapi ketika dia natep mata Rin cuma ada ketulusan disana. Kakaknya yang satu ini serius ternyata.  
"oke, kali ini saja. Janji?"  
"Uhm..."

* * *

Hari kencan yang sudah direncanakan matang oleh Rin tiba. Len duduk manis dihalte nungguin pasangan kencanya yang ditunggu enggak dateng2.  
Tak ada wig rok seperti kencan pertamanya dengan Kaito waktu itu cuma ada diRinya Kagamine Len dengan penampilan cowoknya denga jeans dan jeket serta kaos. Ahhh~ hatle ini mengingatkanya dengan Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong Kaito sedang apa ya sekarang? Apa dia masih marah pada Len?  
Kling...

Len refleks menunduk melihat sebuah cincin menggelinding didekat kakinya. Len memungut cincin itu. Ia melihat sekitar tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun disekitarnya yang mungkin pemilik cincin itu. Iseng Len mencoba memakai cincin itu dijari tangan kananya. Tapi tidak pas. Beralih ke yang kiri, hooo~ ternyata cincin itu muat dijari manis tangan kiRinya.  
"Kau suka cincinya?" Len refleks menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Matanya melebar melihat seorang cowok bersurai biru bersandar disebuah pohon tak jauh dari halte. Len merasa begitu gugup ketika Kaito berjalan menghampiRinya.  
"Kaito-nii? Ini cincin..."  
"itu cincinku..." Glup, Len neLen ludah, cincin punya Kaito? Len buru-buru mo ngelepas ntu cincin takut Kaito salah paham padanya dikira berniat nyuri tapi si cowok berambut biru itu malah mencegahnya. Len balik natap Kaito bingung.  
"Jangan dilepas." nah Loh kok? Len niatnya ngelepas ntu cincin kan biar enggak bikin Kaito semakin benci ama dia. Eh sekarang malah Kaito sendiri yang enggak ngebolehinn dia ngelepas cincin itu. Apa mungkin Kaito sudah memaafkan Len?  
"Kaito-nii sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Len takut2.  
"Menurutmu?"tanya Kaito balik.  
"uhm.. Aku tidak tau. Ngomong-ngomong Kaito-nii sedang apa disini?"  
"Mengukir takdirku sendiri mungkin?. " Jawab Kaito dengan senyum yang malah Len semakin bingung dan cengo dengan sikap Kaito yang kembali baik seperti semula.

"eh tapi..tapi..."

Cup!

Len membeku seketika karena Kaito tiba-tiba nyium dia.

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi." Ujar Cowok ganteng itu dengan senyum mautnya, bikin Len makin kicep.

"Nah Len busnya sudah datang ayo kita pergi... " ujar Kaito seraya narik tangan Len kearah bus yang entah kapan datangnya tpi udah mangkal disitu.  
"Pergi kemana Kaito-nii?" tanya Len bingung.  
"tentu saja kan... Kencan."

O_O Eh?

END


End file.
